


Terracotta Heart

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: — Если ты умрешь, то на кого мне надеяться, Ал?— Я не умру. Ты же знаешь, что я не умру.
Kudos: 1





	Terracotta Heart

Уильяму нравился кампус после дождя. В Арклейских горах было много зелени, особенно хвойных, и влага будто бы пробуждала все эти восхитительные запахи, кружащие голову своей свежестью.

Уильям добежал от университета до общежития, перепрыгивая лужи и скрипя подошвами кед по гравию, несколько раз выругался и взбежал по ступенькам к дверям. Потряс зонтик перед тем, как открыл дверь — больше для приличия, чем потому что минут пятнадцать назад попал под дождь — и вошёл внутрь.

— Здравствуй, Уильям, — поздоровалась миссис Баскет, очень пожилая старушка, отчаянно похожая на бассета. Уильям был единственным, с кем она здоровалась, и Биркин с трудом мог сказать льстит ему это, или наоборот пугает. — У тебя наконец-то появится сосед. Въедет сегодня вечером, — добавила она, снимая с крючка ключ от комнаты Уильяма.  
— Да? — Уильям нервно провёл по ёжику волос, словно пытаясь их пригладить. — А я думал, что после «рекомендации» от Альберта Вескера меня только чудом не выгнали из общежития.

Миссис Баскет в ответ только улыбнулась и пожала плечами. Выглядело это так, будто у неё случилась судорога, потому что она засыпала.

— Понятно.

Уильям сжал в руке деревянную плашку с номером комнаты и, позвякивая ключами, поспешил к себе. Сначала, правда, он чуть было не пошёл в свою старую комнату. Он переехал уже месяц как, а все ещё привыкнуть не мог, что теперь живёт на этаж выше. Он даже до двери дошёл, но едва представив себе, как он пытается её открыть, а потом её же, только изнутри, открывает Вескер и смотрит на него как на мерзкую сколопендру, Уильям тут же развернулся и отправился на этаж нужный.

В комнате его ждали крысы-альбиносы Гипотенуза и Уголок, домашнее задание по генетическому программированию и недописанное письмо родителям. А ещё пустая койка его будущего соседа, с которой нужно было убрать разложенные аккуратными рядами книги по вирусологии и распечатки статей о вирусе Эбола. Со всем этим нужно было справиться побыстрее, так что Уильям поспешил к себе, перелетая через ступеньки, будто какой-то супергерой. Добежал до своей двери, всё так же поскрипывая резиновой подошвой, и повернул ключ в замочной скважине дважды. Дёрнул за ручку, вошёл и, даже не осматриваясь, кинул сумку-почтальонку в сторону своей кровати.

И только потом заметил, что что-то не так.

На кровати, которая вообще-то, должна была быть пустой, сидел прямой, как доска, и белобрысый, как его крысы-альбиносы, Альберт Вескер, и читал заметки Уильяма об Эболе.

— Ты так и не забросил эту идею с Эболой?  
— Тебя это, вообще-то, не касается, — Уильям вырвал заметки из рук своего бывшего соседа и прошествовал на свою половину комнаты. — Не помню, чтобы приглашал тебя в гости.  
— Не приглашал, — согласно кивнул Альберт. — Но я твой новый сосед.

Уильям даже выдохнуть забыл. Просто закашлялся, то ли от возмущения, то ли от удивления.

— Что?  
— Я твой новый сосед.  
— Ты шутишь сейчас, да?  
— Я всё ещё не понимаю, что подразумевается под словом «шутка». То-есть, я знаю энциклопедическое значение, но…

Уильям вскинул руку, чтобы Альберт замолчал.

— Альберт. Ты сам попросил меня отселить. Назвал меня имбецилом, сказал, что я саботирую работу и абсолютно не профессионален. И посоветовал меня отчислить.  
— Да. Потому что ты тратишь время на девушек вместо того, чтобы заниматься исследованиями.

Уильям закатил глаза.

— Значит, причины попросить нас расселить у тебя были. Не нужно сейчас мне гнать, что ты мой новый сосед.  
— Но я твой новый сосед, — повторил Альберт. Уильям сощурился, всматриваясь в его лицо, и не смог рассмотреть там ни единого намёка на то, что Альберт может его обманывать. — Я сам попросил переселить меня к тебе.  
— Воу-воу-воу, — Уильям снова замахал руками, будто машине припарковаться помогал. — В каком смысле ты сам попросил? Ты сам попросил меня отселить.  
— Да. А потом попросил поселить меня к тебе. Потому что я понял, что… ты — не имбецил.  
— Открою тебе секрет, Ал, все, кого ты можешь встретить на кампусе не имбецилы.  
— Но только ты почти так же гениален, как я. Я пришёл к выводу, что логичнее всего нам жить вместе, чтобы развиваться за счёт соперничества.  
— Нет никакого соперничества. И жить с тобой только из-за этого… Ты бы и сам на это не пошёл… — Уильям сделал паузу.

Понимание пришло будто по щелчку. Конечно, Альберт Вескер никогда бы никого добровольно не признал равным себе. И не соврал бы. Если бы ему не было совсем уж невмоготу.

— Неужели, твой новый сосед постоянно приносит в комнату свои обеды и ест их, громко чавкая?  
— У меня было четыре соседа после тебя, вообще-то. Один постоянно ел жаренную свинину. У второго были проблемы с гигиеной. Третий по ночам… мастурбировал.  
— Какая трагедия, господи.

Альберт едва сдержал гримасу презрения. Уильям прожил с ним достаточно долго, чтобы её узнавать, но промолчал.

И про четвёртого соседа он ничего не сказал.

— Ну? — наконец, не выдержал Уильям. — А последний?  
— Я попытался с ним выстроить дискуссию о проекте создания биологического оружия, показал ему свои записи, а он… внёс… неверные правки.  
— Ох.  
— С тобой такого никогда не было.  
— Конечно.  
— И ешь ты на кухне.  
— Есть такое.  
— И ты сдержанный. И пахнешь хорошо.  
— Вот только не надо…  
— Ты мне нужен, Уильям. Как… напарник.

Уильям даже осёкся на минутку. Должно быть Альберту было не просто найти в себе силы кому-то свои записи показать, но (в этом Уильям был уверен) ещё сложнее ему было заставить себя сказать кому-то, что он ему нужен.

Тем более Уильяму.

— Хорошо. Ладно, Ал. Можешь остаться. И давай сюда свои записки.


End file.
